Perempuan Itu
by Irinaa27
Summary: [Side story/sequel dari 'Where Are You, Solar'] Pembahasan itu kembali diungkit. Kali ini, kebenaran baru terungkap. Meskipun tidak semua kebenarannya diketahui oleh Taufan. / #BBBBlackWeek — Day 2 — Cinta ditolak, Emak Bertindak


"APAAA?!"

"Santai, kak."

"MANA BISA?! YAKIN DIA DITOLAK?!"

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya, kak. Aku liat pake mata kepalaku sendiri. Gak _bo'ong_."

"KAPAN?!"

"Belum lama-lama banget sih. Kira-kira sebelum Solar hilang* waktu itu."

"TA-TA-TA-TA-TAPI…!"

"Gak usah masang muka kayak ngeliat pocong gitu, kak."

"INI BUKAN POCONG LAGI, GEMPA! RAJA HANTU TAU GAK?!"

"…Emangnya hantu punya raja?"

"AH! KENAPA NGOMONGIN HANTU SEKARANG?!"

"Tadi kan Kak Taufan yang ngomongin duluan."

"Mana ada. Kamu duluan kali."

"Eh, Kak Taufan udah tenang."

"MANA ADA?!"

"Duh, gusti…"

 _ **—Perempuan Itu—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, brothership, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, humor gaje, AU**_

 _Genre: Family, humor_

 _Rating: T_

 _#BBBBlackWeek_

 _Day 2 — Cinta ditolak, Emak Bertindak_

 _*jika kebingungan kapan, kenapa, dan bagaimana Solar hilang, silakan membaca fic Irinaa sebelumnya, 'Where Are You, Solar?', terlebih dahulu_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 ** _—Perempuan Itu—_**

Gempa menghela nafas lelah menatap saudara kembarnya yang lebay itu.

"Aku tau Kak Taufan kaget Solar dito—"

Taufan langsung menatap tajam Gempa sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Astaga, Gempaku, sayangku, cintaku, manisku! Kamu gak tau kenapa aku bisa sekaget ini!"

"Halo, polisi? Ada pelaku kri—"

"GEMPA!"

Melihat telpon rumah yang awalnya digenggam olehnya direbut Taufan, Gempa hanya bisa memasang wajah datar seakan-akan ia tidak bersalah.

"Memangnya ada apa sih sampai Kak Taufan kaget begitu?" Akhirnya, laki-laki bermata emas itu menanyakan alasannya.

"Nih, gini, ya, Gempa tersayang."

"Halo, Kak Hali? Kak Taufan ban—

"EEHH! IYA IYA, GEMPA! GAK MANGGIL SAYANG LAGI DEH! SEKARANG TURUNIN _HANDPHONE_ MU ITU!"

 ** _—Perempuan Itu—_**

"Asal kamu tau aja, Gem. Si Solar ini bener-bener tergila-gila sama tuh cewek."

Gempa mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. "Iya? Setauku dia memang jarang bener-bener suka sama seseorang sih."

Taufan mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari kantung celana.

"Aku juga kaget banget pas tau si Solar suka sama cewek ini," ujar Taufan seraya mengotak-atik _handphone_ nya.

Gempa mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana kelakuan Solar di sekolah.

Yang dilakukan Solar hanyalah tebar pesona, tebar pesona, dan tebar pesona. Seakan-akan dia tidak akan benar-benar tertarik oleh satu perempuan.

"Terus?"

Taufan menunjukkan layar _handphone_ nya ke Gempa. "Asal kamu tahu aja, Gem. Cewek ini bukan orang baik-baik."

"Hah?" Spontan, Gempa menyuarakan terkejutannya. "Bukan orang baik-baik gimana maksudnya?"

Sementara Gempa meneliti sosial media si perempuan yang ditunjukkan Taufan, Taufan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Di luar, dia cewek baik-baik yang lembut dan dewasa."

Mata Gempa masih fokus pada _handphone_ Taufan yang kini telah berada di genggaman tangannya. "Dan gak terpengaruh sama rayuan Solar?"

"Yep."

"HAAAHH?"

"Kenapa kaget? Kan kamu yang nanya sendiri tadi."

"Aku cuma asal nebak! Mana ada sih cewek yang gak terpengaruh sama rayuan Solar?"

Taufan tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Gempa. "Ada. Si cewek ini."

Gempa manggut-manggut — sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya — dan kembali melihat-lihat beranda sosial media si perempuan. "Keliatannya dia perempuan baik."

"Yee… Aslinya dia itu bermuka dua banget, Gem. Nyesel deh kalau tau sifat aslinya," jawab Taufan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia merinding sendiri mengingat kembali sifat asli perempuan itu.

Gempa mengkerutkan dahinya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_. "Memangnya sifat aslinya kenapa sih?"

Baru saja Taufan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Gempa sudah berteriak duluan.

"ASTAGA _DRAGON_!"

"Kenapa sih?"

Gempa terpaku menatap layar _handphone_ Taufan. Awalnya ia hanya ingin kembali melihat-lihat sosial media si perempuan kembali seraya mendengarkan jawaban Taufan, namun ia menemukan sesuatu yang menyedot perhatiannya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taufan, Gempa malah mengubah ekspresinya. Matanya membesar melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar _handphone_ tersebut.

Taufan yang penasaran — sekaligus jengkel karena dikacangin oleh adik kembar tersayangnya — memutuskan untuk ikut melihat apa yang Gempa lihat. Begitu melihatnya, Taufan langsung terkejut. Sontak, ia mengambil kembali _handphone_ miliknya.

"Astaga! Ini beneran?!"

Taufan terkejut. Hanya karena sebuah foto.

Foto yang dikirimkan perempuan yang sedari tadi dibicarakan kepada Taufan.

"Tunggu, tunggu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini akun Solar. Dia waktu itu numpang _log in_. Si cewek ini bermaksud kirim ke Solar."

"Dia ngirimin Solar itu?"

Taufan mengangguk. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikirimkan si perempuan. "Mungkin maksudnya mengancam."

"Jadi ini maksud Kak Taufan bukan perempuan baik-baik?" tanya Gempa. Dia kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena berbincang dengan Taufan tadi, mengelap meja makan.

"Begitulah," jawab Taufan.

Suasana hening sebentar. Sementara pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya, Taufan memutuskan untuk mengulurkan _handphone_ nya agar Gempa bisa melihat foto yang dikirimkan. "Cuma ada satu foto sih. Dia gak kirim apa-apa lagi."

Gempa mengambil _handphone_ itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyodorkan kain lap ke Taufan. Menyuruhnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.

Secara tidak sadar, Taufan menurut saja. Ia beralih mengelap meja makan.

"Kak Taufan."

"Ya?"

"Ini foto waktu Solar di gudang waktu itu kan?"

"Iya."

"Yang waktu itu dia hilang kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku yang nemuin kan?"

"Iya. Kok nanya ke aku?"

"Selain cerita soal perempuan yang dia suka, Solar sempet ngomong gak tentang dia yang menghilang itu?"

"Ada. Katanya dia dipukulin sama anak klub lain."

"Gara-gara?"

"Kok kamu gak tau sih? Kan kamu yang nemuin?"

Gempa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone ke Taufan. Ia seakan-akan ingin berkata, "Ya, gak gitu juga kali."

"Katanya gara-gara masalah antarklub."

"Begitu?" Gempa kembali menatap layar _handphone_.

"Emang kenapa?"

Gempa mengangkat bahunya. Tatapannya masih terpaku ke layar _handphone_. "Waktu aku nanya ke anak-anak klub itu alasannya bukan begitu tuh."

"Kalau yang kamu maksud nanya itu mengancam mereka, baru aku percaya."

Suasana hening sebentar. Taufan baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Emangnya kata anak klub itu apa?"

"Diperintah sama seorang murid perempuan."

Detik itu juga, Taufan menolehkan kepalanya ke Gempa dengan cepat. Tatapannya seakan-akan berkata, "Seriusan kamu?!"

"Waktu ku tanya lagi—"

"Maksudmu, mengancam kali."

"—kata salah satu dari mereka, perempuan ini junior kita."

Taufan memukul meja makan keras-keras setelah itu. "Pas!" Setelah itu, dia kembali menatap Gempa. "Anaknya itu si perempuan itu?"

Gempa terdiam sejenak. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali karena kebingungan mencerna pertanyaan Taufan.

"Maksudnya anak itu si perempuan itu apa? Si anak itu sama si perempuan itu?"

Keduanya terdiam. Masing-masing menyadari bahwa mereka tidak pandai menyusun kata-kata.

"Kalau maksud Kak Taufan, murid perempuan yang dimaksud anak klub lain itu adalah si perempuan yang menolak Solar, jawabannya ya."

Taufan mengernyit mendengar kalimat Gempa. "Tau dari mana?"

"Tau aja."

Taufan menatap Gempa curiga. Matanya disipit-sipitkan dan muncul aura gelap seperti di _anime-anime_.

Korban _anime_ kamu, Taufan.

"Kak Taufan."

"Ya?"

"Jangan marah ya."

"Emangnya kenapa?"

Gempa menyodorkan _handphone_ Taufan kembali ke pemiliknya. "Lihat sendiri aja."

Taufan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung seraya mengambil _handphone_ nya.

"Memangnya kena— HAAHH?!"

"Duh, gusti…"

Mata Taufan membesar begitu melihat apa yang ada di layar _handphone_ nya.

Perempuan itu ternyata mengirim foto-foto lainnya. Jika foto pertama yang ia kirimkan adalah foto Solar yang tengah tertidur pulas di gudang karena obat bius, foto-foto berikutnya yang menyusul sangat sangat sangat parah.

Foto pertama menampilkan dimana Solar — yang tampak masih lemas akibat obat bius — ditempelkan ke tembok gudang. Lehernya ditekan oleh gadis itu. Wajah Solar tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan sedangkan wajah sang perempuan tak begitu jelas karena membelakangi kamera.

Perempuan ini mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan berwarna hitam. Ia memakai bandana dan gelang pink.

"Jadi perempuan kok kasar banget ya," komentar Gempa yang ternyata ikut melihat foto itu di belakang pundak Taufan. Ia meringis pelan melihatnya.

Jari Taufan bergerak meng _slide_ layar untuk melihat foto berikutnya.

Di situ tampak Solar yang terbaring di tanah, sedangkan perempuan yang sama dari foto sebelumnya menginjak tubuh Solar.

Dan, ugh— Apa perlu dijelaskan dengan detail?

Taufan kembali meng _slide_ sampai pada foto terakhir. Semua foto itu berisi tentang Solar yang direndahkan oleh perempuan itu. Beberapa foto itu bahkan menunjukkan wajah perempuan itu yang tersenyum licik.

"Ckckck, benar-benar perempuan yang tidak tau diri ya," komentar Gempa seraya berjalan menjauhi Taufan. Ia berjalan mendekati wastafel untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor yang ada.

Gempa tampak tenang jika dibandingkan dengan Taufan yang bahkan kini menggigiti meja makan dengan sebal.

Sangking kelaparannya jadi gitu tuh.

Jangan ditiru ya.

"Kak Taufan ngapain?"

"AWU HEWEL! (AKU SEBEL!)"

"Perlu sampe gigit meja?"

"HERWU! (PERLU!)"

Gempa hanya memutar bola matanya seraya mencuci piring kotor. "Nanti lap mejanya lagi ya."

"HIWANA HAWANYA WAWU HEWAM HIHU?! (GIMANA CARANYA KAMU TENANG GITU?!)"

"…Kak Taufan ngomong apa sih?"

Taufan berhenti menggigiti meja. Ia beralih menatap Gempa tajam. Yang ditatap malah tenang-tenang saja.

"KENAPA KAMU BISA TENANG GITUU—?!"

"…Ada apaan sih?"

Suara serak menginterupsi perbincangan antara Gempa dengan Taufan. Sontak, mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

Di sana Ice berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dan ruang makan. Ia menatap Taufan dan Gempa malas.

"Kak Gempa, pengen nanya PR."

Gempa mengangguk kecil, mencuci tangannya, lalu menghampiri Ice. Ice sendiri sudah berjalan duluan ke kamarnya.

"Ehh! Gempa tunggu!"

Gempa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Taufan bingung. "Ada apa?"

Taufan terdiam sebentar. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak yakin ingin menanyakan apa.

"Apa kau sudah mengurusi perempuan itu sampai kau setenang itu?"

Gempa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. Senyuman itu memang senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan. Tapi, kali ini, senyuman itu terasa licik.

"Bukan aku sih," jawabnya. "Tapi gimana ya?"

Dengan jawaban yang bahkan bukan jawaban itu, Gempa kembali berjalan meninggalkan Taufan terpatung di dapur.

 _ **—Perempuan Itu—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini! ( )ﾉ_

 _Yep, hari ini hari kedua event Black Week. Mungkin Irinaa post ini agak malam soalnya ada urusan. XD_

 _Semoga kalian suka sama cerita hasil ngebut ini. :_

 _Dan, lagi-lagi, perempuan tanpa nama. Semua perempuan tanpa nama yang Irinaa hadirkan itu bukan Irinaa tau! *pout*_

 _Jadi intinya fanfiction kemarin bukan curhatan Irinaa, oke? Oke. :D_

 _Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerita Irinaa! ･ᴗ･_

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~! ()/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **—Perempuan Itu—**_

 _Sore itu, di sekolah._

"Ada apa ya, kak? Kok saya dipanggil ke sini?"

"Ah, kamu datang juga. Mari duduk."

"Eh, ada saudara Kak Gempa juga? Siapa namanya? Halilintar ya?"

"Iya, dia Halilintar. Tidak apa-apa kan dia di sini?"

"Iya, gak pa pa, kak. Jadi, ada apa ya, kak?"

"Begini, kamu kenal dengan Solar kan?"

"Solar? Saya berteman dengannya. Kenapa ya, kak?"

"Solar tempo hari luka-luka karena sesuatu. Mungkin kamu tahu penyebabnya? Soalnya saya lihat kamu dan Solar sangat dekat."

"Ah, maaf, kak. Sayang sekali, Solar juga tidak memberi tahu alasannya ke saya, kak. Saya sudah tanyakan, tapi dia bilang bukan apa-apa."

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali ya. Dia juga tidak mau bercerita apapun kepada kami."

"Saya juga bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu, kak. Untunglah dia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Benarkah kamu juga bertanya-tanya?"

"Iya, kak."

"Begitu? Saya kira kamu yang merencanakan semua ini lho."

"Saya, kak? Enggak mungkin lah, kak. Saya temannya Solar. Kenapa sampai harus berbuat seperti itu?"

"Benar juga ya..."

"Iya kan, kak? Saya malah ikut sedih atas apa yang menimpa Solar. Seharusnya mereka tidak memukuli Solar sampai seperti itu."

"Saya lebih suka kalau kamu jujur lho."

"Saya jujur kok, kak. Gak bohong."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, dari mana kamu tau kalau Solar dipukuli? Bukannya awalnya kamu bilang kamu tidak mengetahui kenapa Solar luka-luka?"

"I-Itu… S-Saya…"

"Ya?"

"Ehm… Anu, saya tidak…"

"Huft… Kak Hali."

"Akhirnya. Dari tadi kek, Gem. Bagaimana aku harus memulainya, hm? Halus atau kasar?"


End file.
